


Strange Family, Indeed

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Leave Azrael alone Michael, Michael and Lucifer are twins, Michael being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Prompt fill for luciferprompts on Tumblr-Rae-Rae and Ella are hanging out when Michael shows up to remind his sister about Gods rules regarding interacting with humans. Ella can see him and thinks he is another ghost only when he turns around the resemblance to Lucifer is undeniable. She starts wondering what happened to Lucifer's twin for him to turn into a ghost and trying to be supportive over his loss. Meanwhile she is trudging up a lot of unpleasant feelings for Lucifer who doesn't realize which brother she is asking about.
Relationships: Azrael & Ella Lopez
Kudos: 129





	Strange Family, Indeed

Ella started her day off like any other; she had a slight skip in her step while she made her way over to the lab. She opened the door and turned on the bright lighting inside. She hummed as she started gathering equipment to test DNA from various cases. She was only taken out of her thoughts when someone clears their throat. When she turned she noticed the cough came from one of her longtime friends.  
“Rae-Rae, what’re you doing here?” Ella asked while walking closer to her.  
“Can’t I just visit my best friend? Besides, what friend would I be forgetting your birthday?” Rae-Rae asked and Ella had to make a double take.  
“Birthday? Oh shoot, it is my birthday, isn’t it?” Ella asked and Rae-Rae gave her a slow nod with a concerned look.  
“Yeahh, I was also hoping I could join in your adventures for the day?” she asked with a shimmer of wonder in her eyes. Ella could never deny her best friend with those eyes.  
“Alright, fine.” Ella said after considering her options, Rae-Rae’s smile grew brighter with excitement but in her eyes there was an underlying emotion Ella couldn’t place.  
There was a couple knocks on the door and Chloe poked her head in, “Hey Ella, we just got a call in to another crime scene. I heard this one was pretty gruesome, see you there?” Chloe asked.  
“Yep, you bet.” Ella said and with a nod Chloe left just as quick as she came. “No rest for the forensic analyst.” Ella muttered as she grabbed her evidence bag. While she did, she heard Rae-Rae laugh slightly.  
At the scene Ella noticed gruesome was an understatement, when they first walked in Ella noticed Rae-Rae flinch a little. That got her wondering how Rae-Rae first passed through the threshold of the living.  
When Ella spotted Chloe through the crowd of officers, she weaved through them to look down at the body. Or parts of one at least, the victim looked to be mauled. This looked to be where the crime first took place. However, there was a clear trail of blood leading away from the victim and toward the exit. There was a high chance that there were at least two victims.   
Ella started to worry of the absent jokes from the British consultant, looking around she noticed he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Ella then turned back to Chloe, “Hey, Chlo, do you know where Lucifer is?”   
“Apparently he’s at his weekly therapy sessions and has a monthly Lux meeting that will last all day.”  
“Gotcha, I hope it won’t be too boring for the guy.” Ella said with a slight shake of her head.  
Once Ella finished with all the evidence and pictures she stretched and looked around the scene one last time. Most of the officer traffic has left, which gave Ella the chance to see Rae-Rae in a corner with a tall man towering over her. When Ella came near the two didn’t acknowledge her as they argued with each other. Ella finally came close enough to hear the tail end of their argument.  
“I know that, Mike, that’s why I got Raph to cover my duties… just for the day.” Rae-Rae said defensively and the man, Mike, sighed.  
“That’s not the point, Azrael, you know Father’s rules.” the man said and Rae-Rae’s shoulders slumped a little.  
“I know, I know, but-” Rae-Rae cut herself off as she noticed Ella listening in. “Mike…” she pointed nervously toward Ella.  
Ella noticed Mike tense slightly and turned toward her. Ella gasped at the uncanny resemblance of the man’s facial features. “Lucifer?”  
The man grit his teeth together and turned back to Rae-Rae, completely ignoring Ella now. “I expect you to report back to me within the hour, am I understood?” Mike ordered and Rae-Rae’s expression fell dramatically.  
“Yes, brother.” Rae-Rae muttered, satisfied, Mike disappeared in the spot he stood.  
“Rae-Rae?” Ella asked with a worried expression and she sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Ella. I broke a… major ghost rule of interacting with humans… living that is. I was caught by my older brother and I have to go back and face the consequences. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again in this lifetime.” Rae-Rae said with a slight smile on her lips. She lunged forward and hugged Ella tightly and when she pulled away there were some unshed tears in her eyes. “Bye, Ella.” with that Rae-Rae disappeared like her brother.  
There were thousands of questions running through Ella’s head as she walked through the doors of Lux. It was one of the slower days and Ella noticed Lucifer at the bar right away.   
She stormed up to him and shoved him, not like it affected the brick wall of a man.  
“Ms Lopez?” Lucifer questioned with an exasperated look  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Tell you what, Ms Lopez? I am very confused right now.”  
“That you have a sister and that she died. Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Ella accused with tears threatening to fall.  
“I beg your pardon. Firstly I have, I have said I have too many siblings to count. What do you mean died? I haven’t encountered any of my siblings in a long while to deserve your theories. Except for Amenadiel of course.”   
“Rae-Rae, she called you brother today, and a different name. She left in almost tears.”   
“Trust me, Ms Lopez, Azrael is not dead, at least not in the defintion you’re thinking. What brought this about, hm?” he asked, something flashing in his eyes briefly.  
“She didn’t really say, she was talking to you and called you brother. Or looked a lot like you.” Ella said and she heard Lucifer growl slightly.  
“I have been at Lux all day except for an hour-long session with Dr Linda. There is only one other being that looks like me. Did she say the name by chance? Michael, perhaps?” he asked with a dark undertone.  
“Yeah, but I mistook him for you, he seemed pretty mad about it. Why does he look so much like you?”  
“Bloody Hell. He’s unfortunately my ugly other half of a brother. I do apologize you had to encounter him. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go kick his angelic ego feathered ass.” Before Ella could stop him he left towards the elevator.  
“What the hell is this family’s problem?”

**Author's Note:**

> It really hurt to write Michael as the asshole to his siblings. I’m probably never going to do that again.


End file.
